<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Белый шиповник by WTF_Kings_2020, yunna_in_the_universe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415407">Белый шиповник</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020'>WTF_Kings_2020</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunna_in_the_universe/pseuds/yunna_in_the_universe'>yunna_in_the_universe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kings (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drama, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunna_in_the_universe/pseuds/yunna_in_the_universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>С Джеком творится что-то странное</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Белый шиповник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гибкая тонкая ветвь, на глазах обрастая резными листьями и нежными белыми цветами, проползла по покрывалу на кровати, бойко обвила столбик балдахина, дотянулась до позолоченной люстры и оплела ее. </p><p>Сидевший на кровати Джек согнул пальцы, словно выпустил когти, и ветвь покрылась острыми шипами. Джек расслабил ладонь — и шипы скрылись, сжал руку в кулак — и ветвь потянулась обратно, вбирая в себя листья и цветы, сжимаясь до ростка, исчезнувшего под его кожей.  </p><p>Джек осмотрел запястье и остался доволен результатом: на теле не осталось ни следа. </p><p>Тренировки оказались чрезвычайно полезны. Скорость его реакций возрастала, болезненность ощущений снижалась, а хищная часть его натуры была, наконец, полностью подчинена его воле. </p><p>Последнее было самым важным, именно к этому он шел много лет — стать хозяином собственных инстинктов. Ради тех, кого он любит, тех, кто должен быть в полной безопасности рядом с ним. </p><p>Его мать, Роза, выбрала другой путь. С ее слов, она кормила свой цветок так часто, как могла. </p><p>К счастью, ему ни разу не довелось присутствовать при этом. </p><p>— Мы, дети Лилу, первые и истинные дети этого мира, — говорила ему Роза. — Мы сильны и здоровы. Мы живем много дольше людей. Для них мы прекрасны и неотразимы. И мы вправе брать все, что нам причитается, как волк или лев. Не забивай себе голову всякими глупостями. </p><p>Джек знал, что мать лукавит. Он понял это сразу, как только она велела ему беречь их тайну от отца. </p><p>Он пошел к преподобному и спросил его о Лилу, соврав, что подслушал разговоры взрослых. Преподобный рассказал ему, что Бог его отца изгнал Лилу и проклял ее и ее детей. Дочерей Ночи, как назвал их Сэмюэлс. </p><p>Даже для народа своей матери Джек оказался странностью. Все потомство Лилу по прямой линии было женского пола. Рождавшиеся от смешанных браков мальчики вырастали обычными людьми. </p><p>На долю матери Джека выпало сразу два потрясения: родившийся у нее Сын Ночи и дочь-человек. </p><p>Мишель дара Лилу не унаследовала. Когда она тяжело заболела в десятилетнем возрасте, это стало очевидным. </p><p>Роза сказала Джеку, что для Мишель нет никакой надежды и лучше ничего ей не рассказывать, как и отцу.  </p><p>Истинная природа самого Джека дала знать о себе очень рано. Ее первые проявления были совершенно безобидными и такими скоротечными, что на следующий день он искренне считал, что сам все выдумал.  </p><p>Но однажды Роза нашла его в саду их особняка безутешно рыдающим оттого, что его цветок съел папину бабочку.  В тот день она утешила его, как могла, и посоветовала лучше питаться, чтобы у цветка не было нужды охотиться.  </p><p>Опыт показал, что этот метод был ненадежен.  </p><p>Становиться заложником живущей в нем хищной твари Джек не хотел. </p><p>Он изучил свой цветок. Узнал, что тот любит солнечный свет и воду и, если получает достаточно того и другого, перестает искать добычу, а сам  Джек в такие дни не ощущает голода и усталости. </p><p>Цветок реагировал не на мысленные приказы Джека, а на его эмоции и желания. </p><p>— Осторожнее! — говорил Джек смеявшемуся в ответ Стюарту. — Он может решить, что я хочу тебя съесть. </p><p>Джек научился выпускать и прятать растение тогда, когда это было нужно ему самому, и управлять им, словно еще одной рукой, сильной, гибкой и быстрой.<br/>
Это умение спасло жизнь ему и его людям в одну из вылазок на границе, а у его тайны появились еще два хранителя.  </p><p>В последнее время Джек задавался вопросом — может ли цветок взаимодействовать с настоящими растениями? Сможет ли Джек через него влиять на них?<br/>
Ведь если бы он мог, ребята, оставшиеся в Лисьем лесу, были бы живы. </p><p>Джек встал с кровати и выглянул в окно. </p><p>Во дворе, прислонившись к до блеска начищенной машине, его ждал Стюарт. </p><p>Джек улыбнулся. Все эксперименты — потом.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Примечание:</b> 1. Навеяно фильмом Райские холмы (Paradise Hills, 2019). 2. Согласно <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%82">статье из Википедии</a> аккадское слово «лилу» означает «ночь». </p><p><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Белый шиповник»</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>